Multiple carrier networks may be involved in the transmission of messages between client devices and application devices (e.g., Machine-to-Machine (M2M) devices, Application to Person (A2P) devices, etc.). When a message is transmitted from a sending carrier network and received by a receiving carrier network, the receiving carrier network may be unable to identify the owner of a device or application device from which the message originated. Further, the receiving carrier network may be unable to identify policies that may need to be applied to facilitate the transmission of the inter-carrier message.